


L'inizio di tutto

by TatsuEigo



Series: Cow-t 7 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Nick autore: TatsuEigoFandom: HaikyuuTitolo: Il preludioPersonaggi: Kozume Kenma, Tetsurou KurooPairing: KuroKenGenere: Storico, AUAvvisi: nessunoRating: verdeParole: 2232Prompt: Vento, tracce, diverso





	1. Il preludio

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo Tetsuro: Eduard vom Rath  
> Kenma Kozume: Herschel Grynszpan

Confine Germania - Polonia, ottobre 1938   
  
"No, non li accettiamo: poco importa se sono nostri connazionali, abbiamo ordini ben precisi e non possiamo in alcun modo trasgredirli. Non li possiamo far passare."   
Il capo delle guardie al confine stava parlando in tedesco alle SS che si erano presentate dinnanzi a lui poco prima, con un'orda di ebrei che dovevano essere deportati in Polonia, ma che non aveva alcuna intenzione di far passare. Per lui potevano anche restare lì al confine, non gli interessava minimamente della fine che avrebbero fatto: le regole erano fatte per essere rispettate e di certo non si sarebbe messo nei casini con i piani alti.   
"Bene, allora li lasceremo qui al confine: fatene ciò che volete, sono ebrei e a noi non importano. Non vogliamo più avere a che fare con loro."   
La SS girò sui tacchi assieme agli altri e si allontanarono da lì, avendo ormai compiuto il loro compito, lasciando al loro destino quel gruppo di ebrei che nessuno voleva. Se fossero morti tanto meglio, per loro erano solo esseri di una razza inferiore alla loro e che non venivano accettati dalla Germania di quel tempo. Sarebbe stato molto più semplice ucciderli sedutastante senza tanti convenevoli, discussioni o quant'altro, ma gli ordini dovevano venire eseguiti.   
Gli ebrei osservarono gli uomini andarsene via e iniziarono a pregare la guardia polacca di lasciarli entrare nel LORO paese, ma nulla: era irremovibile e probabilmente nemmeno i suoi colleghi li avrebbero accettati. Negli sguardi di quelle famiglie con anche bambini piccoli si fece strada il terrore, la paura di non sapere a cosa sarebbero andati incontro, anche se era ovvio: la morte.   
  
Parigi, 6 novembre 1938   
  
"Non posso più assicurarti ciò che ti avevo promesso tempo fa, Kenma. Ho comprato il tuo silenzio con il fatto che i tuoi famigliari non sarebbero stati toccati, però ormai non ne sono poi così certo." Era stato esplicitamente Kuroo a volere quell'incontro: non poteva più mentirgli ormai e l'altro era sempre più irrequieto man mano che i giorni passavano.   
"… Non può essere, me l'avevi promesso..." Si erano incontrati di nuovo in uno dei più famosi locali gay parigini e in quel momento si trovavano in una delle stanze adibite a fare certe cose... Quella era una cosa di vitale importanza, per quel motivo non avevano potuto parlarne nelle altre zone del locale.   
"Lo so, ma non ci posso fare molto, anche se la mia carriera da diplomatico mi da una posizione ben avvantaggiata che mi fa avere una certa influenza su persone di alto calibro all'interno del Partito, capisci bene che non è facile." Non voleva affatto mancare alla parola data circa un mese prima, ma non dipendeva di certo da lui; per non parlare del fatto che iniziavano a venire perseguitate anche tutte le persone che aiutavano gli ebrei.. Non poteva permettersi uno scandalo simile.   
"No, non capisco: perché quasi un mese fa mi hai illuso che avresti salvato i miei genitori e ora sei qui a dirmi che non puoi farlo? Solo perché volevi avermi nelle tue grazie e per evitare che io andassi a dire a tutti che tu sei gay? Certo, dopotutto voi dannati Ariani, come vi piace definirvi, non sopportate gli omosessuali e tu sei un diplomatico, sarebbe uno scandalo enorme se si venisse a sapere." Il giovane Kenma, con capelli neri corti e occhi dorati come quelli di un gatto, fissò il tedesco con un espressione non accigliata, di più... Era davvero arrabbiato, si sentiva usato e doveva iniziare a pensare a un modo per vendicarsi. I suoi genitori erano tutto per lui e invece, mentre loro sarebbero morti da qualche parte, forse in un campo di concentramento, oppure ancora al confine con la Polonia, la sua vita sarebbe andata avanti con il rimorso di non aver fatto nulla per loro.   
"No Kenma, non saltare a conclusioni affrettate e completamente sbagliate: ora parlo seriamente, quindi ascoltami e fidati di me." Lo fissò dritto negli occhi, prima di andare a sedersi sul letto matrimoniale presente nella stanza, sospirando lievemente. "Non ti ho mai detto menzogne: era davvero mia intenzione aiutare i tuoi genitori, te lo assicuro. Poco mi importa se mi scopriranno: io ti amo davvero, non sto scherzando e nemmeno sto cercando di nuovo di prenderti in giro." Abbassò per un attimo lo sguardo, mordicchiandosi un labbro: si stava scoprendo troppo e non avrebbe dovuto, ma doveva farlo con lui.   
"Come posso crederti dopo ciò che mi hai detto? E davvero mi amassi faresti di tutto per mantenere la tua promessa, invece ci rinunci ancor prima di tentarci veramente!" Sbottò il mezzo polacco, girandosi, dandogli così le spalle. "Mi aspettavo altro da te, ma vedo che sei uguale a tutti gli altri, Kuroo." Si sentiva tradito da colui che aveva creduto fosse diverso, nonostante il lavoro che faceva, ma evidentemente si sbagliava davvero di grosso e quelle erano le conseguenze.   
"Non fare così: cercherò di fare tutto il possibile, ma mi sembrava giusto avvisarti che potrei non riuscire nel mio intento." Non poteva promettergli una cosa simile, perché era ormai certo che non vi sarebbe riuscito... Si alzò ed andò ad abbracciarlo, cercando di tranquillizzarlo. "So che ormai ti è difficile credermi, ma abbi un minimo di fiducia in me."   
"Cosa dovrebbe cambiare da adesso a tra qualche giorno? Direi nulla di nulla: il vostro regime peggiorerà solamente e per me e la mia famiglia non ci sarà più scampo." Kenma cercò di non urlare, iniziando a dimenarsi in quell'abbraccio, per poi posare le mani sul suo petto e allontanarlo con forza da sé. "Non credo più a una tua sola parola: mi hai preso in giro anche fin troppo. Ora vattene, non voglio più saperne di te." Faceva male dire certe cose, ma non poteva più mandare avanti quella cosa, soprattutto perché contava di fargliela pagare e sapeva già come.   
"….. Sei sicuro? Per favore ripensaci: ora me ne vado, ma non decidere così in fretta." Sperava vivamente che il ragazzo cambiasse idea, perché gli sarebbe dispiaciuto un sacco perderlo, ma da una parte non poteva nemmeno biasimarlo troppo.   
"Sì bravo, scappa come tutti..."   
  
Ne aveva piene le scatole di quella situazione, lo voleva solo fuori da quella camera e ormai non gli importava davvero più nulla. Aveva preso una decisione e ben presto l'avrebbe messa in atto. Osservò Kuroo che usciva dalla stanza senza aggiungere altro e alla fine si lasciò andare sul letto con aria sconsolata, sospirando pesantemente. Fece passare svariati minuti, forse addirittura un'ora, prima di alzarsi di nuovo e decidere di andarsene: il diplomatico di sicuro non c'era più e non rischiava di vederlo ancora.   
|Sei proprio un dannato, io mi ero fidato davvero di te. Non riuscirò mai più a farlo a causa tua.|   
Pensò mentre usciva con rabbia dal locale, dopo aver pagato per l'uso della camera, che l'altro nemmeno si era degnato di fare. Si strinse nel cappotto che indossava: era appena novembre, ma faceva comunque freddo lì a Parigi, nonostante non fosse quello vero e proprio del pieno inverno francese. Girò un po' per la capitale, senza una meta in particolare, salvo poi tornare all'appartamento degli zii, dove viveva. Li salutò per poi andare subito in camera propria, che chiuse a chiave, così da non essere disturbato mentre preparava la sua vendetta.   
|La pagherai con la morte, non importa cosa ciò scatenerà, se verrò arrestato o riuscirò a scappare: non posso andare avanti così e ucciderti è il minimo. Non avrai nemmeno il tempo di implorarmi di non farlo, ti sparerò da una certa distanza, cosicché nessuno potrà capire chi è stato... Dipende poi dal tempo che farà domani.|   
Sulla scrivania intarsiata in legno posò una pistola che era di sua esclusiva proprietà, iniziando a lucidarla, mentre fuori il vento faceva sbattere i rami degli alberi contro la finestra che si trovava di fronte a lui. Era un giovane diverso da Kuroo: era considerato un ebreo anche se era nato in Germania. I genitori provenivano da famiglie ebree, quindi in lui c'erano tracce ebree, coloro che i tedeschi tanto odiavano e volevano iniziare a buttare fuori dalla loro terra. Non importava se avessero un lavoro, che fossero nati lì o altro: se erano ebrei, addio. Quella politica non si limitava solamente alla Germania in sé, bensì anche nelle nazioni che erano state colonizzate dai tedeschi fino a quel momento. Mentre puliva osservava fuori dalla finestra e fantasticava sul giorno dopo, che aspettava con troppa ansia... Solo quando la zia salì per chiamarlo a cena, uscì dalla stanza e si unì ai due parenti per mangiare la cena: non aveva molta fame a dire la verità, ma si sforzò di mandar giù qualcosa, giusto per non ferire i sentimenti della zia, che tanto adorava.   
"Ti piace la cena, Kenma? Questa è una ricetta nuova che ho provato da poco e volevo tanto il tuo parere." La signora di mezza età gli sorrise dolcemente, accarezzandogli una guancia.   
"Sì zia, è tutto molto buono, ma oggi non ho molta fame, per questo motivo non sto mangiando molto." Ci tenne a sottolineare, sospirando lievemente e girando la forchetta nel piatto con fare pensieroso e noncurante allo stesso tempo.   
"C'è qualcosa che ti turba, caro?" Era preoccupata, anche perché non era da lui essere così, poi lo adorava come se fosse il figlio che non ha mai avuto.   
"Niente di particolare, solo l'ennesima truffa da parte di alcune persone. Non è nulla di che, ma ci sono rimasto male e purtroppo ho deciso io stesso di darci un taglio a riguardo." Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, stringendosi nelle spalle sottili.   
"Sei sicuro di stare bene? Hai il nostro appoggio ovviamente e se vuoi confidarti, io sono a tua disposizione. " Sarebbe stata di sicuro un'ottima madre, ma aveva gravi problemi ed era sterile, quindi non poteva averne. Per questo motivo lo trattava come un vero e proprio figlio.   
"Sto davvero bene zia, non ti preoccupare così tanto per me. Apprezzo quanto mi vuoi bene, eh." Ci tenne a sottolineare, per evitare di ferirla in alcun modo. "Ho solo bisogno di starmene un po' da solo e di non essere disturbato." Si alzò e portò i piatti in cucina, mettendo a posto tutto il resto che c'era sulla tavola, prima di tornare a chiudersi in camera.   
"Vado a parlargli io..." Proclamò lo zio, alzandosi, salvo poi essere fermato dalla moglie.   
"Va bene così caro, ha bisogno di passare questo momento da solo, non disturbiamolo." Disse la donna con voce pacata, lasciando un bacio sulle labbra del marito, con dolcezza.   
  
Parigi, 7 novembre 1938   
La notte passò bene e veloce: aveva dormito quasi sette ore e ora più che mai era convinto di ciò che voleva fare: non gli importava del resto, di ciò che sarebbe successo a lui o alla famiglia, era solo accecato dalla voglia di farsi riscattare in quel modo. Aveva anche pensato a confessare che Kuroo era gay, ma di sicuro i tedeschi avrebbero pensato che quella era solo una congettura inventata da lui, quindi era meglio evitare. Si svegliò abbastanza presto quella mattina: il vento forte della sera non era minimamente cessato, ma ciò non lo avrebbe fermato nel suo intento, proprio no.   
Prese la pistola e uscì di casa, diretto all'ambasciata tedesca della capitale francese: sapeva che da lì a un'ora Kuroo si sarebbe presentato lì, quindi era l'ideale essere un po' in anticipo. Si posizionò all'ombra di un albero, anche se non c'era il sole dato il tempo che faceva e lì attese con impazienza. Nella testa continuava a ripetere il piano: nascosto dietro all'albero doveva attendere che Kuroo si congedasse con le guardie, poi avrebbe rivolto lo sguardo verso l'albero non troppo distante e solo allora, Kenma avrebbe sparato ben tre colpi, tutti diretti all'addome dell'uomo. L'ora ormai si avvicinava e lui batteva con impazienza un piede a terra, fin quando non notò arrivare una limousine, dalla quale scese il diplomatico. Come previsto si mise a parlare con delle guardie e, appena fu girato verso di lui, Kenma aveva già la pistola alla mano guantata e non esitò nemmeno un secondo prima di sparare i tre colpi e fuggire via, senza nemmeno guardarsi indietro.   
Correva mentre il vento gli soffiava contro, ma era agile e sentiva in lontananza le sirene di qualche ambulanza: era più che certo di aver colpito bene e, anche se l'altro non fosse morto, sarebbe rimasto in fin di vita e avrebbe lasciato quel mondo nel giro di poche ore. Si chiuse infine in casa e attese delle notizie positive.   
  
Parigi, 9 novembre 1938 

  
 _Il diplomatico tedesco Kuroo Tetsuro è passato a miglior vita nella mattinata, dopo un coma durato due giorni. Qualcuno il 7 novembre gli aveva sparato tre colpi al torace da distanza ravvicinata e non è riuscito a sopravvivere._   
  
Kenma si limitò a leggere solo quelle prime tre righe, sogghignando soddisfatto di ciò che aveva fatto: quel bastardo era sopravvissuto per ben due giorni in gravissime condizioni, ma alla fine aveva vinto lui e si sentiva a posto con sé stesso. Non aveva più peso tutto il resto: si sentiva il cuore alleggerito e quello già bastava a farlo stare meglio. Nonostante loro fossero diversi, ora il diplomatico era morto per una ragione molto patetica e a causa di un giovane diverso: uno con tracce ebree nel sangue, che lo avrebbero condannato per il resto della vita.


	2. Notte dei Cristalli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick autore: TatsuEigo  
> Fandom: Haikyuu  
> Titolo: Notte dei cristalli  
> Personaggi: Aone Takanobu, Tsukishima Kei, Semi Eita, Washijo, Tadashi Yamaguchi, Ushijima Wakatoshi  
> Pairing:  
> Genere: Storico, AU  
> Avvisi: nessuno  
> Rating: rosso  
> Parole: 4600  
> Prompt: Disordine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Washijou: Hitler  
> Semi Eita: Goebbels  
> Ushijima Wakatoshi: Himmler

Berlino, 9 novembre 1938 

Era mattina, il sole era appena sorto oltre quelle poche montagne di Berlino: la mattina si presentava soleggiata, ma fredda e le SS tedesche, come al solito, marciavano per la capitale. Washijou si trovava invece a Monaco, per la marcia in ricordo del fallito tentativo di attentato di Stato di ben quindici anni prima. Ovviamente vi fu strettamente presente, dato che l'aveva tentato lui stesso, affinché il potere potesse essere solo ed esclusivamente suo e, se a suo tempo non vi era riuscito, beh ora invece era l'opposto.  
Il potere era tutto nelle sue mani e la sua politica antisemitica era già parzialmente in atto: per ora aveva già tutte le liste delle varie persone da uccidere, che fossero ebrei, omosessuali, nemici politici o quant'altro che non gli andasse a genio.  
Nonostante i quotidiani avessero parlato già il giorno prima, della morte di Kuroo, lui non ne era a conoscenza, dato che non aveva ancora avuto modo o tempo di leggere le notizie. La giornata passò relativamente tranquilla e alla sera si presentò alla cena di una Camerata del Partito Nazionalsocialista, al vecchio comune di Monaco. La serata sembrava passare molto tranquillamente, di solito non era d'accordo che le SS bevessero, però quella volta lo stava facendo pure lui, non solo i suoi sottoposti, quindi non poteva dire nulla a riguardo. Nessuno avrebbe osato obbiettare, ma era meglio evitare.  
Fu solo quando Semi gli si avvicinò, che capì che non c'erano buone notizie all'orizzonte: non amava particolarmente i cambi repentini di programma, ma se potevano avere a che fare con l'inizio della persecuzione degli ebrei, tanto meglio per lui... Non avrebbe dovuto inventarsi una qualche scusa per le sue azioni, al popolo ariano. 

"Tanji, ho un annuncio molto importante da fare." Eita si era alzato dal tavolo a cui erano riuniti tutti e si era avvicinato a Washijo, chinandosi lievemente verso di lui, sussurrando quelle parole al suo orecchio. Prima di rimettersi dritto, osservando il Führer, in attesa di approvazione.  
"Annuncia ciò che hai da dire, immagino cosa possa riguardare." La voce di Washijou era grave e profonda, mentre guardava tutti i presenti e poi lo sguardo si posava sulla figura slanciata di Eita. Posò il gomito sul tavolo, poi la testa sulla mano aperta, in attesa: non gli piaceva molto aspettare, ma doveva avere l'attenzione di tutti.  
"Oggi, 9 novembre 1938, il diplomatico tedesco del Partito Nazionalsocialista Kuroo Tetsuro è morto a Parigi. Kuroo è morto dopo due giorni di coma a causa delle gravi ferite derivate dalla pistola di un maledetto ebreo." Annunciò, mentre gli occhi di tutti si erano posati finalmente su di lui e nessuno stava più parlando con altri, ma l'attenzione di tutti pendeva dalle sue labbra, parole. "Quest'attentato a un funzionario del nostro Partito è stato sicuramente ordito dagli ebrei, perpretato per di più di uno di loro, che non è ancora stato catturato dalle autorità francesi e di sicuro in fuga verso altri paesi, probabilmente lontani dal nostro confine." Nelle parole di Eita c'era tutto il risentimento che provava verso quell'individuo, verso quella razza così inferiore a loro e che non meritava minimamente di essere sulla faccia della terra.  
"…..." Taji inizialmente non disse nulla, portando le braccia al petto, pensando per qualche istante, prima di proferire parola. "Gli ebrei si sono spinti fin troppo in là con questo comportamento così oltraggioso nei confronti di noi ariani. Non possiamo chiudere un occhio su ciò che hanno fatto, quindi iniziamo a prendere provvedimenti seri nei loro confronti." Nel frattempo si era alzato e aveva battuto un pugno sul tavolo. "Eita, avverti i tuoi collaboratori più stretti in ogni regione e città, di far iniziare la distruzione di sinagoghe, uffici e case degli ebrei. Dovranno anche essere inviati telegrammi ai subborghi, in modo che dappertutto sia fatta giustizia." Tornò a sedersi e ticchettò per un attimo l'indice sul tavolo in legno pregiato, prima di riprendere la parola. "Ci ritroveremo all'hotel Rheinischer Hof per coordinare tutte le azioni di disordine a danno di questa feccia umana." 

Alla fine di quel party, Eita rientrò al proprio Ministero lì a Monaco, per inviare decine e decine di telegrammi alle autorità, ai governatori di Distretto e alle stazioni della Gestapo in tutto il Reich.  
Il contenuto dei vari telegrammi era il seguente: 

"Tutti i negozi degli ebrei devono essere distrutti immediatamente da uomini delle SS, in uniforme. Dopo la distruzione, un uomo delle SS deve controllare che oggetti preziosi non possano essere raggiunti o rubati. La stampa è da citare. Le sinagoghe ebree devono essere subito messe al rogo, le cose simbolo degli ebrei devono essere sequestrate. I vigili del fuoco non devono intervenire. Solo le case degli ariani devono essere protette, tuttavia gli ebrei se ne devono andare, perché nei prossimi giorni degli ariani arriveranno ad occupare quelle case. Il nostro Führer desidera che la polizia non interferisca. Tutti gli ebrei devono essere disarmati. In caso di resistenza, sparare immediatamente. Alle sinagoghe distrutte, i negozi e il resto, devono essere appesi cartelli, che portano la seguente scritta: - Vendetta per la morte di Kuroo. Morte dell'ebraismo internazionale. Nessun patteggiamento con il popolo che ha linee ebraiche. Questo può essere perpetrato fino alla massoneria." 

Una volta fatto il suo lavoro al Ministero, ritornò all'hotel dove vi erano Washijou e gli altri, annunciando che aveva inviato tutto e il colpo poteva già essere fatto e infatti iniziò già alle 23:00 di quello stesso giorno. Non tutti furono avvisati subito, infatti la polizia solo tempo dopo l'inizio dei Pogrome, la quale aveva il divieto assoluto di intervenire, salvo per salvaguardare le case degli ariani.  
La stessa sera, dopo l'arrivo del telegramma da parte di Eita, Wakatoshi, uno degli uomini più forti e importanti del Reich secondo solo a Washijo, si ritrovò in forte disaccordo con ciò che fu espresso da Eita. 

"Io credo che sia tutto frutto della melagomania di Seita... e stupidità, che sono responsabili dell'inizio di questa azione in questo momento, in una situazione diplomatica molto critica." 

Wakatoshi si era rifiutato categoricamente di seguire l'idea pazza di Semi. sicuramente pensata in un momento di non lucidità da parte dell'altro, che cercava di rifarsi per lo scandalo che era successo a causa di un affare con un'attrice tedesca. Sapeva benissimo che Eita avrebbe fatto di tutto per rientrare o non uscire dalle grazie di Washijo, sarebbe stata davvero una pessima cosa per lui altrimenti. 

 

Norimberga, 9 e 10 novembre 1938 

Era ormai notte fonda e Aone e la sua famiglia già stavano dormendo: lui era ancora un bambino di poco più di quindici anni. La famiglia aveva un negozio di abbigliamento in una stradina laterale rispetto a quella dove vivevano, frequentata da un numero alto di persone, sia ebree che tedesche. Gli affari andavano a gonfie vele, i soldi che facevano bastavano sia per mantenere la famiglia non troppo grande, che per mandare avanti l'attività di famiglia.  
Nessuno di loro si aspettava ciò che stava per succedere e tutti erano andati a dormire tranquilli, convinti che il giorno dopo sarebbe stato come al solito: lavoro per i genitori e scuola per i due figli.  
"Bene, iniziamo per prima cosa da questo grande negozio di vestiti: non servirà più a nulla a questa famiglia di ebrei, tanto non passerà molto tempo prima che vengano portati via da qui." Uno degli uomini delle SA diede il segnale di procedere a rompere la vetrina del negozio con tutti gli strumenti che avevano con loro. Da barre a vari strumenti di meccanica, a mazze da baseball e altro ancora.  
"Agli ordini!" Tutti scattarono sull'attenti, facendo il saluto alla Hitler, prima di iniziare a distruggere il negozio e, non contenti, si misero a rovinare anche gli interni, compresi i vestiti che c'erano a portata di mano.  
"Bene, tu e tu! Appendete il cartello sulla porta e poi raggiungeteci al prossimo negozio." 

La SA si avviò al prossimo edificio, mentre i due appendevano quell'indicazione così pesante. Era una condanna bella e buona quella. Nel giro di qualche ora fecero piazza pulita di tutti i negozi di ebrei di cui erano a conoscenza e così furono in grado di iniziare a occuparsi delle varie case.  
Si erano fatte ormai le tre di notte, quando la famiglia di Aone venne destata bruscamente dal sonno, da un battito costante contro la porta in legno della loro misera casa. Fu solo il padre ad andare ad aprire, giusto poco prima che quegli uomini decidessero di buttare giù la porta, impazienti: come si permettevano di farli aspettare così tanto?  
"Fateci entrare: dobbiamo controllare per prima cosa che voi non abbiate armi in casa, dato che sono state abolite qualche giorno fa per gli ebrei come voi. Poi dobbiamo parlarvi, ma ora fateci perquisire la casa senza fare storie!" La SA urlava quelle parole, anche se non ce n'era il minimo bisogno.  
"Guardate che noi non abbiamo mai avuto armi in ca..." Il signore si zittì, sentendosi prendere per il colletto della camicia che indossava.  
"Non ci interessa, se ce lo impedite, verrete uccisi all'istante, quindi se fossi in voi non farei scherzi." Avvicinò pericolosamente il viso a quello del trentaseienne, lasciandolo andare malamente infine, pulendosi la mano sulla porta.  
"E-entrate pure." Si spostò per far loro spazio, con il terrore negli occhi, chiudendo infine la porta alle proprie spalle, lasciando che quegli uomini iniziassero in cucina la loro ricerca, che sapeva benissimo non avrebbe portato a nulla.  
"Papà... Cosa sta succedendo?" Aone si presentò sulla soglia della sua cameretta, stropicciandosi gli occhi, mentre notava un via vai di uomini per il loro appartamento, apparentemente alla ricerca di qualcosa che non sembravano in grado di trovare.  
"Non ti preoccupare Takanobu, cercano solo una cosa molto importante, poi se ne andranno. Vai da mamma, mentre io parlo con loro." Gli si avvicinò e sorrise, cercando di rassicurarlo, anche se lui stesso era il primo ad avere paura. In fin dei conti doveva essere forte per i figli e la moglie, non poteva dimostrarsi debole a loro, o cos'avrebbero pensato? Non voleva che il figlio maggiore pensasse che lo credeva uno stupido, incapace di capire una cosa simile, ma la realtà era troppo cruda.  
"Okay papà, ti aspettiamo tutti a letto." Takanobu prese la sorellina per mano e fece qualche passo, prima di raggiungere la camera dei genitori e stendersi a lato della madre, stringendosi a lei. "Ho paura mamma." Le sussurrò all'orecchio, mentre la donna iniziava ad accarezzare i capelli a entrambi i figli.  
"Andrà tutto bene, non dovete avere paura: tra non molto sarà tutto a posto e potremo tornare a dormire tranquillamente." Li strinse entrambi a sé, guardando con apprensione verso il corridoio e mordendosi un labbro. Erano puliti, ma data la politica del Reich, di sicuro quelle SA avrebbero trovato qualcosa che non andava bene. Avrebe voluto assicurare loro un futuro migliore, ma le prospettive ormai erano nulle, se si considerava la persecuzione che i tedeschi avevano appena iniziato nei loro confronti, come in quelli di tutte le altre migliaia di ebrei. "Chiudete gli occhi piccoli, tra un po' sarà tutto finito." Accarezzò loro dolcemente i capelli, iniziando a canticchiare una ninna nanna.  
"Bene, dobbiamo controllare anche le stanze." Non avevano trovato nulla e la cosa innervosiva non poco la SA, ma un pretesto lo avrebbero trovato, un qualsiasi cosa che non fosse al posto giusto o che non doveva essere lì. "Andiamo! Lei resti qui e non si muova." Ordinò al padre di Takanobu, entrando per prima cosa nella camera occupata. "Andate immediatamente da vostro padre e marito, dobbiamo controllare le stanze!" Non voleva sentire alcuna ragione.  
"S-sì." Rispose la donna, facendo alzare i due figli e si prese la più piccola in braccio, raggiungendo così il marito in cucina, lasciando la figlia sul piccolo divano lì presente. "Inizio a mettere a posto." Disse infine, con nessuna intenzione di restare lì a fare nulla. Le SA avevano fatto casino e aveva bisogno di fare qualcosa, quindi rimettere a posto tutto era la cosa ideale. "Takanobu, vuoi qualcosa da bere?" Chiese con dolcezza, avvicinandosi ad una delle credenze, iniziando a rimettere dentro i vari generi alimentari che erano stati buttati sul piano cucina lì sotto.  
"Mi basta dell'acqua, o al massimo del thé, se ne è rimasto." 

Disse Takanobu, osservando tutto il disordine che quegli uomini avevano creato lì sul piano cucina. Era grande per la sua età e intelligente: capiva bene che quella non era affatto una bella situazione e che quegli uomini erano solo dei cattivi, dei nemici. Ciò che non capiva era cosa avessero fatto loro per meritare un simile trattamento. Non poteva capire gli ideali nazisti e anche se gli fossero stati spiegati, non sarebbe stato facile per lui comprendere, dato che dopotutto loro erano solo degli uomini proprio come tutti gli altri. Il fatto di essere ebrei non doveva essere di certo una condanna per l'intera vita, no? La madre si limitò ad annuire e mise un pentolino sul fuoco per scaldare l'acqua, in silenziosa attesa: aveva paura a parlare con quelle persone in casa e non vedeva l'ora che se ne andassero, per essere un po' più tranquilla.  
Il silenzio che si era creato tra di loro era spezzato solo dallo scoppiettare del fuoco e dai rumori che producevano le SA mentre ribaltavano le cose presenti in ogni cassetto che trovavano, oppure tiravano fuori i vestiti dagli armadi o buttavano a terra i vari giochi dei due bambini, rompendone di sicuro qualcuno. Quando l'acqua fu pronta la versò in una delle poche tazze che erano miracolosamente scappate all'ira dei tedeschi e dopo averci inserito la bustina di thé la posò davanti al figlio, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte. Tornò così a sedersi vicino al marito, guardando di tanto in tanto la loro piccola, che dormiva beatamente su quello scomodo divano.  
Voleva provare a chiedere al marito quando sarebbe finito tutto quello, ma temeva che l'avrebbero sentita e soprattutto che potessero prendersela con i più piccoli di casa, così si limitò ad avvicinare la sedia più che poteva a quella dell'altro, stringendosi a lui, che l'abbracciò dolcemente e le sussurrò delle parole rassicuranti all'orecchio. All'uomo di famiglia faceva piacere quanto il figlio cercasse di non mostrarsi impaurito da tutta quella faccenda, ma sapeva benissimo che non era così: chiunque non poteva sentirsi tranquillo in una situazione simile, soprattutto non un bambino di appena quindici anni. Gli dispiaceva un sacco vedere la famiglia in quelle condizioni: era riuscito a proteggerli fino a quel momento, a dar loro un tetto, i soldi per mangiare e per continuare a vivere, oltre a quelli per l'istruzione, eppure tutto quello sembrava destinito ad avere presto una fine, per mano delle SA presenti in quel momento in casa loro.  
Si irrigidì sulla sedia, quando sentì i passi, dettati dagli scarponi pesanti, lasciare l'ultima camera di quella piccola casa, ma abbastanza grande per tutti e quattro, che si avvicinavano di nuovo alla cucina. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, non osava immaginare cos'avrebbero avuto da dire e un groppo gli si formò in gola, molto difficile da sciogliere. Strinse una mano della moglie tra le proprie, dopo averla sentita fare un singhiozzo strozzato e che aveva pure nascosto il viso contro la sua spalla. Pochi secondi e il primo di quelli, colui che aveva sempre parlato con loro, apparve sulla soglia della cucina, osservando uno per uno tutti i membri della famiglia, con un certo disprezzo: dopotutto erano una razza inferiore per lui.  
"Per vostra fortuna e nostra sfortuna, non abbiamo trovato armi o alcunché che non vada bene." Esordì con un tono molto di disapprovazione, portando le braccia al petto. "Tu, quanti anni hai?" Lo sguardo si era posato su Takanobu.  
"I-io... Ho quindici anni." Balbettò il piccolo, che non aveva nemmeno la forza di guardare quell'uomo in faccia, troppo intimidito dalla sua sola presenza dell'uomo per anche solo alzare lo sguardo, che era puntato sul tavolo.  
"Mh... Sei troppo giovane e debole... Tu invece?" Spostò subito l'attenzione all'altro uomo di famiglia, facendo così rilassare così il piccolo Takanobu.  
"Io ho quarant'anni, signore." Si sentiva tranquillo, perché credeva che sarebbe stato decretato troppo vecchio per qualsiasi cosa a cui sarebbe potuto servire.  
"Vi è andata bene allora... Qui abbiamo finito, ma non cantate così presto vittoria: arriverà il momento in cui verrete portati via da questa terra con le cattive. Andiamo!" 

Con quelle parole l'uomo si congedò e dopo aver lanciato un'ultima occhiata all'intera famiglia, lasciò la casa assieme a tutti gli altri. Quando finalmente la porta si richiuse dietro di loro, i genitori si lasciarono andare ad un sospiro liberatorio. Ora che erano di nuovo da soli, le cose andavano decisamente meglio... La signora fu la prima ad alzarsi, per sgranchirsi le gambe e soprattutto per andare a vedere tutto il disordine che era stato fatto nelle camere: c'era di tutto a terra, compresa una loro foto fatta tutti assieme qualche mese prima, dove sorridevano felici e contenti, al quinto compleanno della loro piccola di casa. Il signore dal canto suo si avvicinò proprio a lei e le accarezzò dolcemente i capelli, sospirando cercando di non svegliarla. Per fortuna aveva dormito tutto il tempo e di sicuro nemmeno si era accorta di nulla. Lo sguardo si posò sul figlio quando lo sentì singhiozzare: vedeva tante lacrime sgorgargli dagli occhi e gli faceva male vederlo in quello stato... Si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò, stringendolo forte a sé, per fargli sentire che era lì, che non era successo nulla e che erano ancora vivi. Quella era stata solo una pessima esperienza, ma era passata e ne ero usciti illesi, era quella la cosa più importante di tutte. 

In quella notte, per prima cosa vennero distrutti i grandi negozi di proprietà di ebrei, gli uomini della SA in abiti civili iniziarono a rompere le vetrini armati di barre in metallo e vari altri oggetti, aiutati anche dal popolo ariano che era già stato avvisato nella serata, prima dell'inizio delle incursioni. Si passò poi alle case abitate dagli ebrei, dove fu controllato che non tenessero armi nascoste, poi venivano arrestati i giovani ragazzi che erano in forze e messi in prigione, finché c'era posto.  
Qualsiasi cosa trovassero, veniva rotta, quindi il giorno dopo le famiglie si ritrovavano con tutto fuori uso, oltre che poi eventuali negozi o comunque proprietà distrutte. Pure i capi di abbigliamento vennero interamente rovinati, impedendo alla razza inferiore di poter essere vestita bene. Venne portato via tutto, dai portafogli ai libretti di risparmio, cosicché restassero senza soldi per mandare avanti la loro misera vita che non meritavano di condurre. 

 

Hannover, 10 novembre 1938 

La notte era ormai calata da diverse ore ad Hannover e in una casa quasi nella periferia della città due ragazzini stavano dormendo sereni: i genitori non c'erano, ma il più grande sapeva benissimo occuparsi del minore oramai. Erano spesso da soli, quindi era del tutto abituato a prendersi cura del fratellino che tanto adorava. Inseparabili nonostante la differenza di età, Tadashi non faceva altro che proteggere il fratello minore dalle persone o dai bambini che volevano fargli del male: Seiji era tutto per lui e vederlo soffrire era troppo per lui.  
Quella notte Seiji si era intrufolato nel letto del fratellone, spaventato da un incubo e in quel momento dormiva abbracciato a lui, dopo che l'altro lo aveva rassicurato che quello era stato tutto un brutto sogno. Le squadre di SS ancora non erano arrivate in quella parte della città, quindi si sentivano ancora al sicuro, ignari di ciò che stava succedendo ovunque altrove. Erano apparentemente al sicuro in quella piccola casa, nascosti tra quelle quattro mura bianche un po' spoglie, ma ad entrambi andava bene così.  
Per le strade di Hannover intanto, Tsukishima stava camminando interamente da solo, una meta ben precisa in mente: la casa di Seiji Yamaguchi, colui che a quanto sembrava, era un ebreo, amico del suo fratellino Aoi. Non aveva detto nulla al minore, non sapeva del vero lavoro che faceva, era ancora troppo innocente per poter capire, fatto stava che doveva parlare con l'altro, o addirittura spedirlo lontano da lì e la scusa della Notte dei Cristalli era perfetta: dopotutto dovevano anche arrestare gli ebrei che potevano andare bene per la forza lavoro nei campi di concentramento. 

" 18, 20, 22... 24, eccola finalmente." Era da mezz'ora che girava a vuoto, tra trovare la via giusta e infine quel benedetto numero. Ancora non poteva credere che suo fratello fosse nella stessa classe di un ebreo, era inaccettabile e aveva già parlato a riguardo, con il padre. Portò la mano coperta dal guanto nero al legno, battendovi tre volte contro le nocche.  
"…" Per qualche minuto nessuno andò ad aprire: solo alla seconda volta in cui le nocche si abbatterono contro quel legno, un bambino apparve sulla soglia, ancora in pigiama. "S-sì?" Seiji era in soggezione, perché quello era un soldato, lo riconosceva dalla divisa.  
"Sei tu Seiji Yamaguchi? O tuo fratello?" La voce profonda di Tsukishima fece rabbrividire il piccolo Seiji, che in quel momento voleva solo scappare via.  
"S-sono io, Signore." Il piccolo Seiji arretrò di qualche passo per far passare Kei, tremando come una foglia. Non gli piacevano i soldati tedeschi e quello gli incuteva particolarmente timore, soprattutto perché sembrava volere qualcosa proprio da lui e non aveva idea di cosa.  
"Tu lurido ebreo, conosci mio fratello Aoi, non è vero? Mi ha detto che siete molto amici." Accettava che suo fratello non capisse cosa ci fosse di male se era amico di un ebreo, non sapeva molto della situazione in cui la loro Nazione si trovava in quel momento, ma... Non poteva credere che fosse amico di uno come lui.  
"Sì... Siamo nella stessa classe." Non gli piaceva come era stato chiamato, aveva paura di essersi messo nei guai senza nemmeno saperlo. Notò una mano del Nazista alzarsi e avvicinarsi al proprio viso, così chiuse gli occhi, ma il colpo non arrivò mai. Quando li riaprì, notò il fratellone che aveva bloccato la mano del soldato. "T-Tadashi...! Cosa stai facendo?" C'era panico nella sua voce, perché non si aspettava un affronto simile del fratello nei confronti del soldato tedesco.  
"Non si azzardi a toccare mio fratello, non ha fatto nulla di male." Di solito Yamaguchi non era un ragazzo molto coraggioso, per lo meno non così tanto da fare una cosa simile, ma in assenza dei genitori era lui a dover proteggere il più piccolo, ad ogni costo. "Torna in camera, Seiji, non ti preoccupare."  
"No, no, no. Il bambino lì resta qui e tu sei solo un piccolo verme, non osare più né toccarmi, né provare ad impartirmi ordini, essere insulso." Il biondo si liberò facilmente della presa di quel finto eroe e questa volta la mano si schiantò con violenza contro la guancia del ragazzo. "Lo sai vero a cosa vanno incontro le persone che come te cercano di andare contro noi ariani?" Non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di rispondere, dato che si stava massaggiando la guancia lesa. "La morte, essere... Già non meritavi di vivere, dopo questo affronto poi..." 

Quando Tadashi cercò di alzarsi, il tedesco gli assestò un calcio potente nello stomaco, mozzandogli per vari secondi il fiato. Intimò al minore di andarsene da quella stanza, ma Seiji era troppo terrorizzato per riuscire anche a fare solo un passo. Non voleva che il biondo picchiasse suo fratello, ma era impossibile per lui anche solo provare ad avvicinarsi a quel tizio. Si inginocchiò vicino a lui e cercò di aiutarlo ad alzarsi, dato che era piegato in due dal dolore, ma sentì una folata di vento e poi un peso schiacciare sul pavimento il povero Tadashi. Quando alzò lo sguardo, notò il sorriso sinistro del soldato e lo stivale che era impiantato nella schiena del più grande.  
Sussultò sgranando gli occhi e cercò di alzarsi per andarsene davvero in camera, come un codardo, ma una mano si chiuse attorno alla collottola del suo pigiama, costringendolo a fermarsi e guardarlo negli occhi. 

"Ora da bravo bambino ti vai a sedere su quel misero divano e osservi. Se osi provare a scappare in camera, ti assicuro che farai la fine di questo 'eroe' se così vuoi definirlo." 

La risata agghiacciante che seguì quelle parole non piacque a nessuno dei due e Seiji annuì terrorizzato, andando a sprofondare nel divano, appena fu lasciato. Il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata e per qualche istante chiuse gli occhi, portando le gambe al petto e le abbracciò, mordicchiandosi un labbro. Aoi non era come quello, eppure erano fratelli...? Come era anche solo lontanamente possibile? Sentiva vari colpi provenire da di fronte a sé, ma aveva paura ad aprire gli occhi e vedere cosa stesse succedendo, perché era abbastanza ovvio. Quando fu costretto sotto un'altra minaccia,li riaprì velocemente e vide un pessimo scenario: Tadashi era a terra, in un lago di sangue, si muoveva appena, sicuramente a causa di tutte le botte che aveva ricevuto e che il suo corpo ancora stava ricevendo sia dalla frusta che aveva in mano il tedesco in quel momento, sia dal fatto che stava ancora venendo preso pesantemente a calci e pugni in ogni dove.  
Ancora qualche calcio ben assestato nei punti giusti e Tsukishima si ritenne soddisfatto, non edendolo più muovere un muscolo. Portò lo sguardo infine sul più piccino, era carico di significato: non sarebbe finita lì, sarebbe tornato prima o poi e sarebbero stati guai, tanti guai proprio.  
Levò i tacchi poco dopo, sbattendo la porta di quella casa dietro di sé, in parte soddisfatto per ciò che aveva fatto: ora che aveva fatto cose simili al fratello del migliore amico del suo, sicuramente l'altro si sarebbe allontanato da Aoi, soprattutto se si contava che gli aveva fatto capire per bene chi fosse suo fratello. Seiji dal canto suo si alzò dal divano e, ancora terrorizzato, si avvicinò con passo incerto al fratellone che da un po' non si muoveva né parlava. 

"Tadashi...?"  
La sua voce rimbombò in quella stanza, mentre il corpo inerme dell'altro non esalava nemmeno un respiro e Seiji iniziava a piangere: era a casa da solo, il cadavere del fratello davanti a lui in una pozza di sangue e la possibilità che quel Nazista potesse tornare. Non poteva davvero essere successo a causa propria: non avrebbe mai immaginato che il fratello di Aoi fosse un Nazista, eppure il coetaneo era sempre così dolce e gentile, non aveva alcun pensiero razzista nei suoi confronti.  
Il pianto si fece man mano più forte, interrotto da continui singhiozzi e si stava anche sporcando tutto di sangue... Sperava che i genitori rientrassero presto, dato che non aveva modo di contattarli e aveva bisogno di loro in quel momento così triste e delicato. Cercò di farsi forza e rientrò in camera propria, nascondendo la faccia nel cuscino, continuando a piangere come un disperato, abbandonato lì a sé stesso e con tutti i suoi sensi di colpa. Cos'aveva fatto di male per meritare davvero tutto di quello? Perché essere ebreo era così pericoloso? Non sapeva dare risposta a quelle domande.


End file.
